


Two Birds, One Stone.

by cynical_ravenclaw



Series: Snapshots of Life and Love [3]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Basically the whole gang is there but I don't want to sit and tag everyone, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crack, Friendship, King and Ram try to come out to their friends and things go just as hilariously as you would think, M/M, Short, it's my first attempt at crack tho be nice to me pls, this is all crack who am i kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_ravenclaw/pseuds/cynical_ravenclaw
Summary: Ram and King decide it's time to tell their friends about their relationship.Things rarely go as smoothly as planned, and today is no exception.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Snapshots of Life and Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931650
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	Two Birds, One Stone.

It had been a month. A month since King came back from his grandmother's house. A month since Ram sat him down for _that_ conversation. A month since they had accepted their feelings and finally gotten together. A month for which they had been toying with the idea of coming out to their friends, and wondering how to do that.

Ram had very Ram-like ideas. _Make a group-chat, send a text saying they're together, leave the group-chat._ King was of the opinion that they should call a formal meeting of sorts, and make an official announcement.

At the end, they compromised on just casually mentioning their status when they had all gathered together at university.

So now here King and Ram were, approaching the table at which the friend-groups met every morning before dispersing off to their classes.

“Hey, guys.”

“Oh, King, you're here already! And Ram is with you too?”

“How do you always arrive everywhere together?”

“I need to tell you— We need to tell you about something.”

“Oh! Are you both finally going to admit you're a couple?”

“I told you they're together! No one listens to me!”

“Please stop—”

“My OTP is finally real, you guys!”

“Ting, you're being weird again.”

“Oh, so it's okay when you blurt out that they look like a couple, but when I say something, it's weird?”

“Ting, nooooo...”

“Tang did what?”

“This is Tingting phobic!”

“Guys, please listen to—”

“I knew that tattoo was familiar! I told you all!”

“How did you even know it was him? Even his friends didn't know.”

“I had a hunch.”

“You and your hunches.”

“God, I feel so single!”

“Boss, your boyfriend is literally sitting beside you.”

“Oh shit! I had gotten used to thinking of him as just a friend and nothing more. Sorry, Hubby!!!”

“Disgusting! Get a room, you two!”

“Are you all going to listen to me or not—”

“When do you people think they got together?”

“I think they have been together since the week they met! You remember how King was obsessed with Ram, right?”

“I think it happened at the volunteer camp. With the waterfall, and the clear skies and the stars. How romantic!”

“Guys, you're getting ahead of yourselves. They might not even be together!”

“Tang, you are the one who said they looked like a couple!”

“I said 'looked like'! Not 'are'!”

“Please listen to me first—”

“Tingting, if you just let P'King speak, he can tell you how wrong you are!”

“Don't patronize me!”

“I'm not patronizing you. I'm just saying it's a possibility that they aren't actually together yet—”

At this point, King was done with his friends. He tried to make them listen, he really did. But it was no secret that the group had a collective attention span of a five year-old.

King glanced at Ram, who looked like he was contemplating a very difficult decision. He hoped that meant Ram was going to say something to interrupt this tomfoolery, because he was at his wit's end now.

King forced himself to look away from his boyfriend and turned his attention back to the rest of the group. He tried to make them stop talking a few more times but to no avail.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ram move towards him. He began, “Cool Boy, come on, help me out—”, but was promptly shut up with Ram's hand on his neck. Goddamnit, was no one going to let him speak?

Before King could continue that train of thought, Ram's lips were on his. He had hardly processed that Ram had kissed him in plain sight of all their friends when Ram pulled away and gave him a soft pat on his cheek.

“What...” King had resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to complete a single sentence that day.

Ram just muttered, “Two birds, one stone,” and shrugged.

When King finally pulled himself together enough to be aware if his surroundings again, he realised that the table had fallen completely silent, and their friends looked like the couldn't believe the news they had just received.

King grinned. Two birds with one stone indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://cynical-ravenclaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
